


One Last Chance To Hold Me

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homecoming, Magic Revealed, Multi, Stilinski Family Feels, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ready to move into Derek’s loft needing to be with Lydia for the remainder of her pregnancy meanwhile two old faces return to Beacon Hills just in time for Lydia’s latest bout of hallucinations to run free leading the pack to a conclusion that might very well upset the balance in Beacon Hills in a way that brings danger to everyone. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance To Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted.

Stiles grunted as he gripped one side of his dry erase board and stepped up the last stair onto the platform. Beads of sweat marred his brow as his heart thumped heavily against his chest. He let out a heavy breath and set it down for a second to wipe his brow. “Jesus, you think with all the remodeling Derek did here he’d fix that damn elevator.”

Scott arched a brow a hint of amusement on his face, “I told you I’d carry it myself,” he replied, “And the elevator is fixed, he did that a few weeks back so Lydia wouldn’t have to walk up so many flights of stairs.”

Stiles gawked at his best friend, mouth wide open. His hands jerked out towards the elevator doors not far from them. “Why the hell did we walk up _three_ flights of stairs then?”

Scott tapped the board. “Because this doesn’t fit in the elevator and you insisted that it be here if you were going to be staying here.” He responded immediately. Truth be told the move hadn’t been all that bad. The room Derek put together for Stiles had mostly everything he needed. It was just the small personal touches they had to bring over, something they’d been slowly doing for the last month.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “It does need to be here. I can’t abandon my board.” He stated as he glanced towards the loft door that was already standing wide open for them. This was the last thing he had to bring over outside of everyday things like clothes, sneakers and stuff like that. He’d been intentionally dragging out the process, not because he didn’t want to be at the loft with Lydia, but because he was having a hard time leaving his father behind.

It wasn’t like he was incapable of taking care of himself or anything, but Stiles didn’t want him to be alone either. He’d always had him there. Who was going to make him dinner and make sure he didn’t eat unhealthy food? His brow creased slightly at the thought. Maybe it was a mistake…maybe he should just wait until the baby was born before he came to stay at Derek’s. The feel of a hand against his shoulder startled him from his thoughts and he focused on his best friend shaking the thoughts away. “What’s up?”

Scott’s expression was sympathetic and his voice was calm when he spoke. “Your dad is going to be fine.” He offered able to smell his friends shift in emotions and knowing exactly what he was thinking. He knew Stiles didn’t like the thought of leaving his dad behind and for his part the sheriff had been understanding and had even encouraged Stiles to go if that’s what he felt he needed to do.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, half a smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks Scotty, I just worry you know?” He ran a clammy hand down his jeans. There seemed to be quite a bit to worry about lately especially with Lydia. “Between worrying about my dad and Lydia…it’s been a lot.” He admitted glancing over towards the open door again knowing she was in there.

Scott followed Stiles’ gaze and then hesitated. “She’s taking a bath.” He offered, the sound of her humming over the running water reaching his ears. “Has she mentioned seeing Allison again?” He asked quietly.

Stiles ran a hand over his face at Scott’s question. It was something Lydia hadn’t mentioned until two weeks ago when he noticed she seemed more on edge than usual. It had taken him days to pry the information out of her and honestly he wasn’t sure what to do with it. “Honestly? I don’t know. She says she hasn’t but she was reluctant to tell me in the first place. She said,” he paused, “she said something feels different. Like she feels her around and that worries me.”

Scott’s brows furrowed. “Do you think it’s a banshee thing? Or do you think maybe it’s just her emotions running high because of the pregnancy?” He asked. It wasn’t like Scott thought Lydia was making it up or anything. He trusted her instincts, but it was always good to be safe and consider all possibilities.

“If she says she saw Allison then she did.” He stated eyes narrowing slightly at his best friend. “Lydia isn’t crazy and she’s not just hallucinating random things. I trust her instincts Scott; she’s always right in situations like this and now is no different.” He could hear the defensiveness in his own voice, but Lydia was sensitive about her abilities and he wanted to make it clear that anyone, even Scott upsetting her wasn’t going to be tolerated.

Scott held up his hands, “Whoa, relax. I trust Lydia too, you know that. I was just seeing where your head was at. If it happens again we’re going to need to tell the rest of the pack, and Deaton too. Maybe he can make sense of it.” He offered as he grabbed a hold of the board again and motioned towards the door.

Stiles sighed and grabbed a hold of the board waiting for Scott to walk backwards towards the door before he lifted and started walking too. “Sorry…I just don’t want anyone to upset Lydia. She’s already in a mood because apparently Cora is supposed to be back in town today.” He said with an arched brow.

Scott nodded. “Isaac too. He met up with Cora at the airport and they are flying into Van Nuys together. Derek is picking them up from their today.” He offered as he carefully backed into the apartment.

Stiles smirked, “I’m sure meeting up is the only thing they’re doing.” He joked. “Ten bucks says Isaac and Cora have been spending some quality time together doing things Derek wouldn’t approve of.” He joked.

Scott opened his mouth, but another voice spoke before he got the chance to.

“Keep it up and I’m going to have to tell your son why his father didn’t make it to the due date,” came Derek’s clipped response as he took a sip of his black coffee, leaning casually against the kitchen counter.

“Oh come on Sour Wolf, don’t make threats you don’t plan on following through with, besides would it really be so bad if Isaac and Cora were together? Hell maybe they’ll even come back wearing matching scarves.” He replied innocently.

Derek growled low in his chest and Scott sighed.

“Cut it out you two. Stiles let go of the board.” When his best friend sent him a curious look Scott just shook his head. “Dude I love you, but you’re killing me. I could have had this thing in the room like ten minutes ago. Just let go and let me take it in.”

Stiles huffed and released the board, “Happy?” He asked throwing his hands up and making the plaid shirt he wore over his t-shirt shift with the movement.

Scott smiled. “Yeah,” he said as he lifted the large board up easily, turned around and walked through the open room towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Stupid werewolf abilities.” He grumbled before glancing at a smirking Derek. “Shut up.”

Derek held up his hands, though the amusement was clear on his face. The last month since he showed Lydia and Stiles the rooms had been good. Things seemed to finally be calming down minus that fact that the woman in their lives seemed to be constantly on edge. Stiles had told him about Lydia seeing Allison and he was looking into it. He was sure they all were. The sound of Stiles’ voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over at the teenager with an arched brow. “What?”

“I asked how Lydia was doing?” She hadn’t been in the best of moods when he left earlier not that he could blame her.

Derek grunted and walked over to the sink and started washing out his mug. “Okay, not in the happiest of moods, but she’s trying to relax in the bath. She’s hungry and tired and apparently it doesn’t matter how sorry I am because since I have no uterus I couldn’t possibly imagine what it’s like to be her currently.” He stated.

Stiles smirked; leave it to Lydia to throw logic at Derek in the middle of a tantrum. “We’re leaving for the doctor’s appointment in like two hours, so it won’t be much longer.” He offered.

The wolf nodded, “And what’s going on today?” he asked brow raised.

“Glucose test,” Stiles explained. “My dad is going to pick us up and take us over to the hospital. But she’s been fasting for close to 14 hours now and then when we get there she’s gotta drink this stuff or something and wait another three hours.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Not pleasant.” He added.

“So that’s w—”

“GET OUT!”

The loud screech boomed from the other room making Stiles and Derek turn towards the archway. There was a loud thump and then a startled Scott stumbled out of the room backwards and landed flat on his ass outside the door. The young alpha winced when the door was slammed in his face. He blinked trying to figure out what had just happened and then turned his head to look over at Stiles and Derek who looked like they were caught between concern and amusement.

Scott frowned and pushed himself off the floor. He brushed off his pants as he walked back towards the kitchen and his friends. He could see them waiting for some kind of explanation and he shrugged, “I was looking at something in Lydia’s room and she was sort of getting out of the bath…it was an accident I wasn’t paying attention…She threw a shoe at me.” He said with pout.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You have werewolf hearing dude you didn’t hear her getting out of the bath?” He asked not liking the idea of Scott seeing Lydia naked right now or ever.

“I don’t listen to _everything_ all the time,” he defended, “I was reading something and I just got distracted.” He said as he walked towards the refrigerator in search of food.

Derek just shook his head. That was one thing he could say about having another person living in the loft. He was constantly keeping an ear out now so he’d know everything was okay with Lydia and make sure he didn’t make the same mistake as Scott.

“Well what were you even doing in her room?” Stiles leaned against the counter and eyed his friend.

Before he could answer the sound of Lydia’s voice floated through the room. “That’s exactly what _I_ asked him.” She stated as she walked into the room shooting a glare in Scott’s direction.

Stiles looked over and his entire expression softened when he caught sight of her his gaze trailing over the deep blue dress she wore that hugged her curves perfectly. When she walked forward you could barely tell she was pregnant until she turned to the side of course and even then the sight of their child growing inside of her was probably the most attractive thing he’d ever seen. Her long strawberry blonde hair fell in soft waves down her body and when she looked in his direction he smiled and held out an arm to her. “Scott’s not the sharpest tool in the tool box sometimes,” he joked making his best friend glare at him.

Lydia bypassed Scott and Derek and moved straight over to Stiles, a pout tugging at her lips as she felt him slid his arm around her waist and tug her closer. She leaned into him and brushed her nose against his shoulder. “We’re so hungry,” she whined unhappily.

Stiles ran his hand up and down her back soothingly as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I know Lyds, but this test is going to be done before you know it and when it’s over Dad and I are going to take you to the diner off highway 114 the one that has those amazing pancakes you love and you can eat as much as you want.” He offered trying to offer her some comfort. He hated knowing she was uncomfortable.

Lydia tilted her head up and her expression grew warm as she circled her arm around his waist. “You’re the best.” She replied softly hesitating only briefly before lifting herself on her toes and brushing her lips against his gently.

Stiles’ hand automatically came to her cheek, his arm tightening around her slightly to keep her in place when she started to shift back all too soon for his liking. He pressed his lips against hers with a bit more pressure, coaxing her mouth open and deepening the kiss.

Lydia’s hand curled in the front of his shirt, letting him deepen the kiss as she moved her mouth over his, heartbeat picking up speed. Kissing Stiles wasn’t something she’d ever get tired of. And while things hadn’t really moved beyond that point Lydia was okay with that. They were taking things slow, plus they had a son to worry about and that was the most important thing.

Scott glanced at Derek and bit back a smile. He was glad things seemed to be going well between his two best friends. They both deserved to be happy after everything that had happened.

Derek cleared his throat. “I’m going to be heading out soon to go get Cora and Isaac from the airport; do we need anything for the apartment?” He asked.

Lydia broke the kiss and leaned into Stiles giving her heart a minute to calm down. “Hmm maybe some more ice cream and I think we ran out of oatmeal.” She offered glancing over at Derek as she sighed contentedly as Stiles’ rubbed circles into her lower back.

Derek nodded, “Got it, I’ll pick some up.” His gaze shift to Stiles, “So, all moved in now?” He inquired.

Stiles gave a one armed shrug. “Mostly. I mean I’ve gotta grab a few more things but I’m thinking Friday night will probably be my first official night here.” He offered knowing that he could use the last two days at home to spend with his dad.

Lydia ran a hand down Stiles’ arm drawing his attention to her. “You doing okay with that?” She asked tilting her head to the side and studying his face.

Stiles smiled, “Yeah, I’ll be alright. I just want to spend some time with my dad before I’m here for good.” He explained wrapping his other arm around her and letting the rest at the small of her back.

A loud crunch came from behind them and Stiles glanced up as Lydia whipped her head around. Her eyes widened slightly. “Are you _eating_?”

Scott glanced around the room before his gaze drifted to the apple in his hands, “Uh…yes?” he asked not entirely sure what to say because apparently he can’t seem to stop pissing Lydia off today.

Lydia’s eyes turned to slits, “I haven’t eaten in close to 14 hours and you’re standing there eating food while my son and I are starving?” She inquired turning fully to face Scott now.

Scott’s gaze darted to Stiles who just held up his hands and stepped back. He wasn’t going to touch this. There was no reason for Lydia to be mad at him too. “I uh—you know I think I should probably head out. Uh I’ll see you guys later and sorry about earlier Lydia.” He said sheepishly as his hand clenched around he apple.

Stiles bit back a laugh as Scott, the true alpha, ran away from their resident banshee. “Bye Scottie, I’ll see you later.”

He nodded and glanced at the older wolf. “Bye Derek.”

Derek inclined his head and let out a quiet ‘bye’ as he watched Scott duck out of the apartment, sliding the door shut tightly behind him. He turned his gaze on the red head and arched a brow. “I think you scared Scott away.” He joked.

Lydia huffed, “It’s not my fault he’s being insensitive today.” She grumbled.

Stiles rubbed her back. “Why don’t we go sit down and relax for a little bit. We’ve got some time before we need to head to the doctor’s office.” He offered.

Lydia nodded and glanced at Derek, “Sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn’t mean it.” She offered.

Derek smiled. “It’s fine. I think I’m actually going to head out. I don’t want to be late to pick up Cora and Isaac.” He turned off the water and grabbed his keys from the counter. “Do you know how long the appointment is going to take?” He asked.

Stiles cocked his head to the side. “An hour or two, but then after we all get some food we’ll drop Lydia back off here. You’ll be around?” He asked wanting to make sure. Even though the dead pool was done and Kate was gone with Lydia’s feelings lately and the fact that she’d seen Allison, well he didn’t want to leave her by herself just in case.

Derek pocketed his keys as he spoke. “Yeah I should be back in an hour in a half. Isaac is staying with Scott so I’m going to drop him off, stop at the store,” he glanced at Lydia, “And then I’ll be back.” He offered. 

Lydia sighed, “I don’t need a babysitter,” she reminded them glancing between the two of them and when they responded ‘I know’ in unison she smirked. “Adorable.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and slid an arm around her waist tugging her towards his body gently. “We’ll see you later Sour Wolf.” He grunted when Lydia hit his chest playfully as Derek glared and walked around the towards the door.

Lydia watched him go and then glanced at Stiles and shook her head. “You’re terrible.” She stated as she slid a hand down his arm, gripping his hand and tugging him towards the couch. She could still feel the soft throbbing in her head that the bath had not alleviated despite the bath oils Deaton had given her. Ever since she’d seen Allison something had felt off and despite the fact that everything _seemed_ fine. Lydia wasn’t convinced. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Stiles sat on the couch and tugged her down gently so she was pressed against his side. He could see the pensive look on her face and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly keeping the tension out of his body needing her to know that he was there for her.

“I’m worried,” She admitted as she let herself lean against him. “Something is different. I know how odd that sounds and I know everything has been quiet on the supernatural front, but…I can’t help feeling like something isn’t quite right.”

Stiles’ chest tightened at her words and he wrapped an arm around her. “Lydia, listen to me. It doesn’t sound odd or silly or anything else. I trust you and I trust your feelings. If you say something is up we’ll have Deaton look into it. But until we figure out what it is,” he paused cupping her cheek, “How about we try not to worry too much because it’s not good the baby or you. Your blood pressure was a little high during your last visit to the doctor. So, how about we just focus on helping you relax until we have to leave…okay?” He asked softly.

Lydia’s expression softened slightly and she smiled before shifting and tilting her head up to press a kiss to his lips. She pulled back a minute later and then turned her face into his hand to she could brush a kiss against his palm. “Okay.” She replied just as softly. “You know I think I know the perfect way to relax too.” She offered a hint of mischief in her gaze.

Stiles grinned, “Oh I think I’m going to like this idea.”

Lydia smirked, “I think so too.” She stated before sitting up slightly and pointing to her back. “I need you to take your hands and put them on my body.” She told him with a serious face.

Stiles nodded, “I can do that.” He said as he started to reach for her pausing when she moved so her back was facing him. “Wait what?”

“A massage, my back is killing me.” She replied glancing over her shoulder at him and trying not to laugh.

Stiles groaned. “You’re terrible.” He grumbled but reached out and started massaging her back, kneading the muscles there while he shook his head. At least she was finally relaxing and at the moment that was all he could really ask for.

 

______

 

It didn’t take Scott long to get back to his house from Derek’s and as he walked up the path towards the door he sighed while pulling opened the door in the kitchen, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He stepped into the house and paused when he spotted his mom and Kira sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of papers and decoration samples spread out between them. He lifted his brow as they turned simultaneously took look over at him. “Uh hey…what are you guys doing?” He asked slowly trying to figure out why his mom and Kira would be hanging out without him.

Melissa saw the confusion on her sons face and she chuckled softly pointing towards the color swatches on the table. “Kira and I are working on planning Lydia’s baby shower. She’s just about 24 weeks along now, it’s time to start figuring out the when and the where so that we can let people know when it is.” She explained glancing from her son to Kira with a smile. “Kira thought it would be nice if it was a surprise.”

Scott turned his gaze on his girlfriend and he couldn’t seem to stop the goofy lopsided smile from tugging at his lips. His chest warmed and he took a few steps towards them, his hand coming to rest on Kira’s shoulder. “That was really nice of you. This have been rough for Lydia especially recently since she thought she saw—” he paused not finishing the sentence, “I just think this is going to mean a lot to her. You’re awesome.” He said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Kira flushed her gaze darting to Ms. McCall when Scott pressed a kiss to her cheek. She rested her hands on the pile of papers when her boyfriend finally shifted back and shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I just really wanted to do something nice for her that she’d be able to enjoy. I want her to know that the pack is excited about the baby.” She explained. From the times she’d hung out with Lydia it seemed like the other girl was still upset by the fact that not only was her best friend not around, but her mother wasn’t exactly there either.

Scott’s smile brightened, “Well is there anything I can help with?” He asked glancing between the two women in his life.

Melissa shook her head. “I think we’re okay here for now. Just putting together the guest list and choosing the colors for the party. But if you want to help Kira put together a menu of snacks and things that would be good for later.” She suggested with a smile before pushing her chair back and getting up. She reached for her cup of coffee and smiled at the kitsune. “This was nice; we should do it more often.”

Kira’s expression brightened. “I’d like that.” She responded as she watched Scott’s mom walk towards the sink.

“Good. I’m going to go get ready for my shift,” she said as she turned to face her son and Kira. “I’ve got a meatloaf in the oven and the rest of the food in in the refrigerator it just needs to be heated up. I figured I’d make Isaac’s favorite since he’s coming home tonight.” She told them with a smile. “I shouldn’t be back late. Make sure when the oven beeps you take out the food alright?”

Scott nodded. “Okay mom, I’ll take care of it.” He said glad she was happy about having Isaac back too. He smiled when she came over and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before waving at Kira and heading for the hallway towards the steps. Scott watched her go before turning to Kira. “Hey,” he said softly.

Kira pushed her chair back and stood closing some of the distance between her and Scott. “Hey,” she replied lightly. “Did you finally get Stiles all moved in?” She asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. He just needs to bring his clothes over on Friday, which is when he’s officially moving in. So, that’s good.” He said while slipping his arm around his girlfriend’s waist and tugging her a bit closer.

Kira wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and angled her head to the side, smile pulling at her lips. “I still can’t believe Stiles and Lydia are going to have a baby…Also I’m excited to meet Derek’s sister.”

Scott laughed softly. “Cora is definitely…unique.” He replied amused. It didn’t seem like Cora liked them all too much, but in the time she was in Beacon Hills she’d proved to be a loyal pack member. “Hey, mom’s about to head out, Stiles is with Lydia and his dad for the next few hours…what do you say we put on a movie and hang out?” He asked wanting to take advantage of the down time since it wasn’t something they had often.

Kira smiled, “Yeah I’d like that.” She said as she slid a hand down his arm and clasped his hand in hers before squeezing it gently. “What about something funny?” She suggested as Scott started tugging her into the living room.

“Funny works.” The young alpha responded as he released Kira’s hand so she could go on the couch. Scott grabbed the remote and made his way back over to the couch sitting next to Kira and wrapping an arm around her. “This is nice.” He said as she tilted his head to glance over at her.

Kira snuggled into his side and nodded. “Definitely a nice change of pace.” She agreed resting her head on Scott’s shoulder as the television turned on. She couldn’t seem to keep the smile off her face. It was rare that they actually got to be normal teenagers so she was going to take this moment with a grain of salt and enjoy it as much as she could.

 

______

 

Derek stood outside of his truck, sunglasses on, his back leaning against the warm metal as he watched people making their way out of the airport. He scanned the crowd, one hand brushing down his black shirt as he let out a sigh. The plan was on time, he knew that because he had checked and yet they still weren’t there.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down and slipped a hand into his pocket reaching for his cell phone again. He might as well check one more time. Derek’s long finger’s had just curled around the phone when a shout from a few feet ahead caught his attention.

“Hey Hale!”

Derek’s head jerked up and a genuine smile spread across his lips when he spotted his sister. He pushed himself away from the car and moved forward meeting her in the middle. He took a minute to give her a once over. Her hair was a bit longer than he remembered. She wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt and there was a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder and half a smile on her face. “Hey,” he greeted before stepping forward to pull her into a quick hug.

He glanced over her shoulder and spotted Isaac standing there, his bag just a bit bigger than Cora’s. Derek blinked, he looked different. Older…a bit sadder and just something he couldn’t quite pin point.

Cora pulled back a minute later and smirked. “I take it you missed me.” She said taking him in. She hated that it had taken her so long to get back in town. But she’d been in South America helping a pack out with something and then when Isaac had showed up saying they needed to head back she realized it was serious. When she finally heard what happened with the dead pool and Kate she was on the first flight home.

Derek chuckled and cocked his head to the side. “You could say that I guess.” He replied before shooting a smile in Isaac’s direction. “Glad to have you both back.”

Isaac smiled. He’d been nervous about coming back for a lot of reasons, but mostly because the last time he was in Beacon Hills Allison had died. But so far he wasn’t freaking out and a lot of that was because of the training he’d had in France and the other part of it was Cora. It turned out that they clicked more than he’d thought. She was a good friend. He nodded at Derek and walked over to them. “Glad to be back. We heading straight to Scott’s or the loft?” He asked.

Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket and motioned for them to follow him to the car. “I was going to drop you off there unless you wanted to come back with us?” He offered as he pressed the keyless entry button and then got in waiting for them to get in too. A couple of minutes later they were all settled in the car and Derek started it up before pulling away from the curb.

Isaac dropped his bag in the back seat and shook his head as he relaxed into the leather. “No you can just drop me off at Scott’s. I’m anxious to see him and Ms. McCall.” He admitted honestly. He had missed them quite a bit.

Cora watched her brother nod at Isaac, eyes narrowing. “Something’s different. What’s going on?” She asked.

Derek shrugged, “Things seem quite for the moment. Stiles it pretty much fully healed from the bullet wound and he’s moving into the loft this Friday,” he offered.

Cora blinked, “Why?”

“To be closer to Lydia and the baby,” He explained glancing up in the rearview mirror when he heard the started sound from in the back.

Isaac just stared at Derek through the mirror with wide eyes. “I still can’t believe Lydia is pregnant. That’s crazy.” He mumbled.

Cora grunted. “He’s right. We’ve got a nice long ride back to Beacon Hills. I think you should take that time to tell us exactly what’s been going on in Beacon Hills and with the pack.” She told him as they turned onto the highway.

Derek arched a brow. “And where exactly do you want me to start?”

Isaac leaned forward so his head was sticking between the seats. “The beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

Derek sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

 

______

 

 

Lydia frowned as she paced in front of the hospital chairs that Stiles and his father were sitting in. “How much longer is this going to take?” She asked with a sigh, “Did they say?” She turned and started walking again the pressure in her lower belly making the movement difficult.

Stiles ran a hand down his face. “Lydia you need to sit down. Stop pacing you’re making me dizzy and I can’t imagine that it’s helping the urge to have to pee right now.” He told her.

Lydia shot a glare in his direction. “And you know what else isn’t helping? You. God Stiles when you have another human being in your body pushing down on you bladder which by the way is full of three glasses of water then you can have an opinion or voice or whatever.” She replied with a wave of her hand.

Stiles huffed and glanced at his father, his eyes begging for help to calm down his irate girlfriend. It’s not like he could blame her, they had been there for hours, but they were also almost done and as soon as the doctor came out she’d be able to go to the bathroom and they could head home.

Michael cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair. “Have the two of you chosen a name yet?” He asked drawing Lydia’s attention to him and making the girl stop pacing.

Lydia angled her head to the side and frowned as she rubbed her stomach and shook her head. “No, not yet. We’re still deciding between Maddox, Sawyer and Emerson.” She replied. “We like them all, but we aren’t really sure how to pick.” She admitted.

Stiles nearly leaned over and kissed his father. Not only had he gotten Lydia to stop pacing, but he was distracting her with a topic of conversation that was useful.

Michael smiled at the girl before him. “You know I don’t think you should pick.” He stated and when both his son and Lydia sent him a questioning look he clarified. “Keep all three and when your son is born, when you hold him in your arms and look at him…you’ll just know which one fits.” He said simply.

Lydia’s expression softened and she felt her eyes grow a bit misty. “Thanks Sheriff, that’s probably the best advice we’ve been given on the name front.” She responded with a smile as she glanced over at Stiles who returned her smile.

She opened her mouth, but before anything could come out the doctor came into the waiting room with the paperwork in her hand. “Everything is looking great Lydia. I’d still like us to try and get your blood pressure down, but we were able to get what we needed from the glucose test so you can use the bathroom now and we’ll see you next month.”

Lydia smiled, “Thank you so much.” She said as she shifted, “I’ll be right back.”

Stiles pushed himself up and he watched her rush to the bathroom and tried not to laugh. He glanced over at the doctor and smiled. “I’ll take those for her and thanks again for all your help.”

The doctor nodded, smiled at Stiles and the Sheriff before heading back behind the double doors. Stiles blew out a breath and looked over at his father. “You’re cool with us grabbing food right? Because I promised Lydia.”

Michael nodded, “Yeah I was actually thinking We could get something here Melissa has a break coming up and she could probably use some food too.”

Stiles made a face, “You want us to eat hospital food? Dad I’ve got a growing kid in Lydia we don’t want him to be full of hospital food.”

Lydia walked up behind them and tilted her head to the side. “What about hospital food?”

Stiles jumped slightly and turned around to face Lydia. “He wants us to eat it.”

Michael grunted and shook his head at his son’s dramatics. “Actually I was going to see if you two wanted to find Melissa and grab some seats in the cafeteria and I’ll go pick up food really quick and bring it back here for all of us.” He explained.

Lydia smiled. “That sounds nice.” She reached for Stiles arm and circled her hand around it gently as she leaned into his side. “This way we can make sure Ms. McCall takes her break and has something to eat. Good plan, want us to find her now?” She asked.

Michael nodded. “Yeah. You two behave and I’ll be right back.” He told him not giving his son a chance to say anything before he was patting him on the arm, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s temple and heading down the hallway.

Stiles blinked, “What just happened?"

Lydia chuckled, “Your dad obviously wanted to see Scott’s mom while we are here and we just gave him the perfect excuse to. Don’t question it; I think they would make a cute couple.” She offered tugging him towards the main hallway.

Stiles smiled at Lydia’s words as they walked, “Scott and I have been saying that for years,” He admitted. “Can you imagine?” He brushed her hand of his arm and then slid it around her body and brought her closer to him. “So, I just want to make sure you’re good with me definitely moving in this Friday.” He said figuring now would be a good time to bring it up.

Lydia glanced over at him as they moved down the hospital corridor. She nodded, “Yeah, of course. I mean as long as you’re sure you want to.”

Stiles nodded, “Definitely.” He paused and then turned to face her, his hands cupping her cheeks. “I don’t like missing what’s happening with you and our son. I hate not knowing what you’re craving and if you’re sleeping well and…” he hesitated, “I just really need to be there for all of this.” He told her quietly.

Lydia’s expression softened and she reached up circling his wrists gently with her hands. She turned her head just briefly and pressed a kiss to his palm. “And I really want you there. I’m glad you’re going to be with us.”

Stiles brushed his thumb over her cheek and then leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against hers. He moved his lips over hers slowly, molding their mouths together for a moment, before pulling back. He met her gaze and swallowed hard. “I love you,” he whispered.

Lydia could feel her eyes burning and she swallowed heavily. “I love you too,” she replied without hesitation. “Come on…we should go get Melissa.” She said softly still holding his gaze.

Stiles nodded, emotion welling in his chest as he brushed a thumb beneath her eyes to catch the tear there before it could fall. “Okay.” He said stepping back and taking her hand. He started down the corridor again with Lydia by his side.

Lydia smiled leaning into him as they walked her arm bumping into someone slightly making her glance over her shoulder to apologize. But the familiar flash of brunette hair was all she saw before the person disappeared behind the bend making her heartrate accelerate. Could it be? Was that…Allison? Lydia inhaled deeply blindly following Stiles as she tried to figure out if what she was seeing was real or if everything she feared was finally happening.

 

______

 

Stiles glanced sideways at Lydia, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, her body leaning heavily against his. They elevator moved slowly as they made their way up to the loft. Dinner with his dad, Melissa and Lydia had been nice. His dad had stayed to spend a bit more time with Scott’s mom after they’d finished eating and held left to drive Lydia home.

She fell asleep on the ride to the loft and he was pretty sure she was currently on her way to falling back asleep. He smiled. It had been a long day and she was growing a human. Stiles ran his hand over her hip gently. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” he said softly a hint of humor in his voice. “We’re almost there.”

Lydia grunted letting her eyes flutter open as she tilted her head just enough to glance up at Stiles. “I’m not asleep. Just resting my eyes,” she replied with a yawn.

Stiles chuckled. “Mmhm,” he replied with a grin as the elevator made a grunting sound and came to a halt. He shifted Lydia’s purse in his hand and tightened his hold on her as they stepped out of the elevator.

Lydia smiled and turned her head into him as they walk, brushing her face against his shirt, inhaling him. She loved the way he smelled, like soap and cologne even though she was pretty sure he didn’t wear cologne. She had a feeling it was his deodorant, but that was neither here nor there. She rested her hand on his chest as they walked towards the loft and Lydia was almost sad that the night was over. A part of her wished he wasn’t going home.

Stiles paused in front of the door and then turned to face Lydia. He smiled and held out her purse. “I can come by tomorrow if you want,” he suggested sliding his hands into his pockets after she took her purse.

Lydia slid her purse onto her shoulder and studied his face as he spoke. She nodded, “Yeah I’d like that if you want,” she replied as she took a step closer to him, letting her hands grip his sides gently.

Stiles expression softened as he nodded pulling his hands from his pockets and tugging her closer until the small swell of her stomach touched his. “I want to.” He told her.

Lydia smiled and nodded before tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Stiles cupped her cheek and returned the kiss moving his mouth over hers slowly. He parted their lips a few seconds later, resting his forehead against hers. He blew out a short breath, “Okay…I should go. But I’ll see you tomorrow and then after Friday…” His voice trailed off.

Lydia spoke then, “After Friday you’ll be here with us for good.” She stated her stomach fluttering slightly at the thought. But she was excited even if there were some nerves.

Stiles nodded. “Yup.” He responded softly while lifting one of her hands to his lips and pressing a kiss there. “Okay…I’m going to go now for real,” he said with a grin. “Why don’t you go inside first though okay?” He asked.

Lydia sighed and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Saying goodbye to Stiles each night was getting harder to do. She was glad soon she wouldn’t have to. “Night,” she said leaning up and brushing a kiss against his cheek.”

Stiles swallowed hard and watched her as she moved towards the door, unlocking it and then putting in the code. She glanced over her shoulder at him before stepping inside waving slightly.

Stiles waved back as the door slid shut and then sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and headed for the stairs not needing the elevator with Lydia upstairs. As much as he hated the thought of leaving his dad alone Stiles was glad he was moving into the loft. He needed to be with Lydia and their son and in two days he finally would be.

 

______

 

Derek’s eyes shot open, his senses stretching out as a frown tugged at his lips. He eyes darted around the darkened bedroom taking everything in. He sat up slowly in one fluid motion trying to figure out what it was that woke him up. And then he heard it again, the sound of someone attempting to open the door. He deep growl built in his throat and he shoved the covers away and stood bare chested in a pair of sweats.

Derek moved over to the door quickly pulling it open and glancing around the dimly lit hallway. He frowned when he spotted Lydia’s bedroom door open. He stepped into the hallway and walked towards the main part of the loft nothing out of place just yet.

But when he came to the middle of the room he spotted Lydia standing in front of the locked door, and confusion filled his face. “Lydia, is everything okay?” He called out. But she didn’t acknowledge him. Derek’s frown deepened and he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Lydia, what’s going on?” He asked softly worry coloring the tone of his voice.

The touch sent a shockwave through him and he jerked his hand back, but not before Lydia whirled around, eyes glowing bright white as she stared him down. Derek’s eyes widened. “Lydia—”

“Languentis animae quaero. Non me solver.” Lydia’s mouth moved without her control and the energy around her body moved at a different pace than normal almost as if she could feel the vibrations around her. Feel the power.

Derek blinked. It took him a second to realize she was speaking Latin and even longer to mentally catalog what she had said and what it meant. His gut clenched when the meaning registered, “I seek the souls of the fallen…release me,” he mumbled to himself. Derek shook his head, “No Lydia,” he reached out again, this time stealing himself for the shock, but nothing happened. “This isn’t you. Come back to me.” He said stepping closer trying to shake her out of whatever was happening. But it was too late.

Her face contorted with what could only be described as rage. Lydia slapped his hand away like it was nothing. “Languentis animae colligere adsum . Quod si non dimiseris mihi ducam vos.” _(I am here to collect the souls of the fallen. And if you won't let me then I'll take yours. )_ She spat the words before shoving her hand forward making contact with Derek’s chest, nails locking into his skin. A bright light ebbed from her palm and Derek threw his head back and howled.

Pain ripped into his chest making him gasp and bringing him to his knees. He winced when his knees hit the hard floor as everything around him went into slow motion, eyes blurring slightly. Derek struggled to reach up gripping Lydia’s arm as his body grew weaker. He could feel the energy being pulled from his body and he tried again to reach her. “Lydia,” he whispered his voice strained.

Cora came running at the sound of Derek’s howl and the sight in front of her made her eyes widen. It took Cora a minute to push through the shock, but then she was running towards them, yelling her brother’s name.

Lydia’s head jerked up at the sight of someone running towards her, but there was no recognition in her eyes. Her hand came up and Cora shoved a hand out to push the other girl back, only to be throw aside by some kind of burst of energy.

Cora groaned and pushed herself up. “What the hell is happening?” She yelled watching Derek grow ashen. “Lydia stop! STOP!” She screamed.

_“Lydia…Lydia come back. Look at what you’re doing…Lydia.”_

The voice was soft, familiar and slowly the fog started to lift. A light caress to her arm was the first thing she felt and when Lydia blinked her eyes the haze of white disappeared and she spotted Allison standing beside her touching her arm, worry clear on her face. Lydia frowned swallowing hard her throat dry. “Allison?” She whispered voice hoarse.

Allison nodded, “Lydia you need to wake yourself up, look…look at what you’re doing.”

Lydia blinked and then turned her head spotting a bloody Cora on the floor. And when her head turned down she spotted Derek, on his knees her nails embedded into his chest. Fear jolted her out of her disembodied state. “No!” She shouted, grabbing Allison’s arm tightly and releasing her hold on Derek.

The simultaneous action made a burst of white light appear between them as Derek was thrown back in one direction and Lydia and Allison were thrown back in the other. Her back hit the ground with a heavy thud and she winced, her heartrate elevated, breathing heavy. “Oh god…oh god,” she mumbled as her hands shook. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to shift, but a sharp pain ran straight up her back.

Cora pushed herself up and ran over to her brother. “Derek,” she crashed down on the ground next to him lifting his head slightly into her lap watching as the color almost immediately returned to his face.

Derek’s eyes burst open and he sucked in a sharp breath his gaze darting to his sister. “Where’s Lydia?” He asked immediately trying to steady his heartbeat.

Cora frowned, “Over there,” she pointed glancing up and then freezing. “Oh my god,” she whispered her gaze darting back to Derek.

Derek laid there, face pale, eyes wide. He glanced at the red head, but the sight of another body bedside her gave him pause. He blinked at the girl who started over at him. “Allison?” He whispered disbelief in his voice.

Derek’s words made Lydia turn her head and the sight of her best friend lying on the ground next to her made her heart jump. “Oh my god…” The last thing Lydia saw before darkness over took her was the sight of Allison hovering over her as voices called out in the background.


End file.
